


Dancing Over Dinner

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fiction, Hartwin, Husbands, Italian Food, Italian Pet Names, M/M, Not specified - Freeform, Or not, Reunited After a Mission, Slow Dancing, Spy Spouses, Teasing, same age au, short fic, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Eggsy comes home from a long and stressful mission, just wanting to spend time with his husband.





	Dancing Over Dinner

Eggsy steps inside the warm house, smiling at the thought of his husband waiting for him. “Darling, I’m home.” He says with a ironic tone of voice, wanting to be cliche. Eggsy is greeted with a wagging dog and he bends down to pet the small terrier. Then he hears footsteps, and then he almost _hears_ how wide Harry’s smile was when he entered the foyer. Eggsy leans back up and looks into his husband’s eyes.

Harry steps closer and his smile goes to his eyes. “Hey, Eggsy...” He leans forward and kisses Eggsy softly, putting a hand on Eggsy’s bicep. “Welcome home, darling.” He whispers against his lips and looks towards the kitchen where the terrier pup runs to. “I’m cooking dinner... I’m making Ossobuco.” Harry knew how to cook, gourmet too. He often made Mediterranean or Scottish dishes but he really enjoyed Italian.

Eggsy loved Italian ones just as much, he’d become fond of it thanks to Harry. “Sounds delicious, Harry. How have you been, babe? I know I’ve been gone for a long time... It’s crazy to think I’ve been gone for twelve days. And I’m so sorry I couldn’t come home any sooner.” He hugged Harry close and rubbed his back, feeling so much safer with his husband in his arms.

Harry is fond of the hugs his receives from his husband, they feel like home. “I’ve been good, so good, don’t you worry about me. I know what stress you’ve been under.” Harry says matter-of-factually, holding his arms around his shoulders before pulling back. “Come on, dear, come join me in the kitchen.” He offers to his beloved, guiding him in. Harry has the table set and the dish is sizzling in the pan.

Eggsy thought it smelled wonderful, smiling happily at his husband pulling the chair out for him. “Smells delightful, darling.” He compliments his husband’s dish, wrapping his arms around the man who stood at the stove and stirred the broth. Harry gave a glance over his shoulder and placed his free hand over his husband’s. It just so happened it was his left hand, Harry feeling his wedding band and smiling fondly at it.

Harry loved feeling proof, proof that Eggsy was his forever now and that he loved him endlessly. “Thank you, Eggsy. I think it’s going to be delicious.” He smirked and grew cocky about his home-cooked dinner. He loved cooking Ossobuco because it was one of the rare times he got to cook homemade broth and make it taste perfect. The Milanese dish was pretty easy for him but Eggsy was still impressed every time. Harry turns in Eggsy’s arms and wraps his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders.

Eggsy backs them away from the stove and starts to sway them. Harry catches on and starts to sway with him, putting one hand in Eggsy’s instead of around his shoulders. Eggsy smiles and kisses Harry with love. “We’re dancing...” Eggsy observes and rubs his hand gently at Harry’s waist. Harry’s gray wool sweater starts to come up and he can’t help but shiver at the first touch of Eggsy’s fingertips on his bare side.

Harry chuckles breathlessly, kissing his lover once again. “Yeah, we're dancing. Dancing over dinner...” Harry suggests and laughs at his own wordplay, still swaying around the middle of the kitchen. Eggsy smiles at his husband’s thoughts and pulls him closer. “I love you, Eggsy.” He says as he lays his head on Eggsy’s shoulder, on the soft linen of his bespoke suit.

They keep swaying, keep dancing lazily. Eggsy’s suit slightly constricting his moves but he keeps swaying with Harry as he adjusts his own head on top of Harry’s, fully embracing him. “I love you too, Amore mio.” Eggsy says, he’s such a sap for calling Harry pet names in foreign languages. Italian just felt fit for the moment with Ossobuco cooking behind them. This was a moment that Eggsy would definitely keep to himself, feeling extremely intimate with his husband. Harry agreed, content with his husband back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of slow dancing in the kitchen tbh
> 
> I wrote this in less than two hours and that would explain why it’s so short but also I wanted it to be short and sweet... I had this idea while I was dancing around in my own kitchen to 80s pop... ahh, 80s pop, that old dog... Speaking of, I wasn’t actually listening to 80s pop while writing this one but I did have P.Y.T. By Michael Jackson stuck in my head. But I was watching Doctor Who all day which has been quite the adventure...
> 
> Ugh, Christmas is in two days!!! My brother’s birthday is tomorrow too... o.o woah, this year went by so fast...


End file.
